sonic_fc_creatorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Adventure 3 (Hero Story)
Chapter One (Sonic) "Hey Tails, what do you think Eggman is doing right now? I really need to beat an egg right now. I'm so bored." Sonic said, bored. "Sonic, I need to modify the Tornado, to make some improvements. You remember what happened the other times." Tails leaves his workshop to his garage, holding a chaos emerald. "Ugh...." Sonic is throwing another chaos emerald in the air continuously of boredom. "I know your up to something now Eggman..." Chapter Two (Tails) "Now to put the chaos emerald in," Tails tweaks the chaos emerald into the steering wheel. "There!" Tails finally got done improving the Tornado. "I'd better tell Sonic I'm going to test it out." Tails walks out of the garage and into the room but Sonic's gone. "Sonic..?" Tails asks suspiciously. Tails runs outside and sees a G.U.N. plane take Sonic away. "Sonic!" Tails yells to sonic. "Time to test out my plane!!!" Tails runs into his garage. Chapter Three (Sonic) "Wow you guys have horrible taste for beverages here." Sonic tastes from a water and throws it out the open door. "Are you kidnapping me or something?" "No I'm not. G.U.N. told me to bring you because of the crimes you committed. Like breaking into our base and stealing our gadgets and equipment. You have to tell us where they are and how you got them." The G.U.N. officer told Sonic with a stern voice why, and very specificly. "Shadow........." Sonic gets up while whispering that name to him. "Look, I didn't do anything, but thanks for the ride!" Sonic walks out of the door onto the plane's wing. "HEY, STOP HEDGEHOG!!!" The commander commands Sonic to come back in. "Sonic is escaping! I repeat, Sonic is escaping!" The commander yells on the communicator thats on the plane. "Cya!" Sonic gets his hoverboard and jumps off the plane. Sonic rides down to Angel Island, which the plane was flying above. Sonic puts away the hoverboard. Sonic sees knuckles stuck on the ground with green magical material. "Hello, faker" "Shadow!!!" Sonic yells when he sees Shadow and the Master emerald broken into pieces. Chapter Four (Tails and Sonic) "Time to see what this plane can do!" Tails gets in the plane's capsule and turns the engine on. The jets on the plane turn on. The plane lowers down to sea level into a tube under the workshop. The plane blasts off with jets going half speed (150 mph) and shoots out of the water tube and into the air heading for angel island. "Is that....Shadow?!" Tail's plane got closer to Angel Island and saw the master emerald shattered and Sonic battling Shadow. "You aren't getting the master emerald!" Sonic shouts at Shadow, angrily. "Sonic!!!" Tails says, landing on Angel Island. "Tails! Go free Knuckles, and I'll take care of Shadow." Sonic tells Tails. "Okay!" Tails replies while running over to Knuckles with a small diamond saw. "Tsk...Faker...I need these pieces of the master emerald for Eggman. Just leave and run away with 'Knucklehead' and the 2-tailed fox." Shadow starts collecting the Master Emerald pieces. Shadow collected half of the pieces, than Sonic spins around in circles making a blast of wind that blows Shadow, who had half of the master emerald in his bag, away and the other pieces far away too. Sonic and Tails see Shadow fall off the island. "The master emerald!!!" Knuckles says when Tails finally got him free. Shadow starts floating. But than he rises more and reveals eggman in his machine. "This is all the pieces I need Shadow, no need to battle now. We don't have enough time." Eggman and Shadow fly away grinning evily. "See you soon, faker." Shadow laughs. Chapter Five (Knuckles and Big) "The pieces of the master emerald!" Knuckles yelled out suddenly, filled with anger. "Sonic, you idiot!!! It would've been better if Shadow had got them! Because you could have chased them down and got them easily!" Knuckles blames Sonic. "Look, Knucklehead, this isn't as easy as how I make it look. It's better if you track them down. You ARE a treasure hunter, aren't you?" "....I guess your right. Tails, can you give me the Emerald Radar?" Tails gives Knuckles the radar. "Ok, it seems some of it is in the ancient ruins. Tails, can you drop me off there?" Knuckles asks calmly, surely trying to hold in his anger to punch Sonic in the face. "Sure. We need to hurry if we're going to find Eggman and Shadow anyways!" Tails starts the jet, while Sonic and Knuckles jump in. "It seems like Eggman is going to the Ancient Ruins. "Hey, I remember that place.......It's where I met an echidna, and dead chaos. I followed her to the Master Emerald. But I can't worry about that now. Lets go find Eggman!" Sonic sits in his seat, gripping the arms of the chair. Tails accelerates the plane and it blasts into the air. "Wait, another echidna?!" Knuckles asks Sonic."Yea, I saw her and she was aparently guiding me through my journey to defeat Chaos. But she was a ball of light that time." "I need to meet her!" Knuckles says, "I might also find some of the pieces of the Master Emerald in the temple too. Than I'll check the forest. Oh! This is my stop!" Tails opens the capsule and Knuckles jumps out, gliding to land perfectly onto the firm ground. Knuckles waves goodbye to Tails and Sonic. Knuckles stares at the temple. "Theres three switches to open it?! Aw man!" Knuckles sighs of annoyance, "I'd better go find them in the woods!" Knuckles runs into the woods. "What the..?" Knuckles sees a house squeezed into a small place with a cat holding a little button. "Hey!" The cat suprised Knuckles. "Who are you?" "I'm Knuckles...and who are YOU?" "My name's Big the Cat. I have a buddy named Froggy but I don't know where he went! He ate one of these," Big holds up the button that turns on one of the switches, "and some green shiny diamond! Nice to meet you, Knuckles, anyways!" "THE MASTER EMERALD! Hey, Big, can you give me the button?" "Sure. I don't know whats so useful about it, but here!" Big gives Knuckles the button. Knuckles presses the button, and it starts glowing and flies away. "Woah..." Knuckles eyes widen. "WOOOAAAAHHH!!!! THAT WAS SHINY!!! MAYBE IT WILL LEAD ME TO FROGGY!" Big had suprised Knuckles, who forgot he was with Big the Cat. Big the Cat grabs Knuckles and drags him on the floor, following the switch. What the heck! Why am I letting him drag me?! I CAN WALK MYSELF! But he could help me find the Master Emerald pieces and another switch to open the door.......I'd better stay calm so he won't get mad and go away so he CAN'T help me. But i'll have to help him to help me.......... Knuckles was thinking to himself. Than an erupt stop and Knuckles fell completely flat on the ground. "OW! HE-" Knuckles stopped when he saw Froggy on top of the temple about to fall down. But than Knuckles noticed the other switch! It was about to disappear because it detected them near. "Froggy!" Big was about to cry if Froggy died. Knuckles had a hard decision to save a life AND a master emerald with a switch, or the other switch that might be the real key to open the temple. Suddenly a bright spherical light whooshed out of the temple entrance, heading for the other switch. Knuckles knew the light was actually helping him. Knuckles jumped high and glided fast towards Froggy who was about to fall to its death. Froggy fell off, heading straight down towards the spiky tip of one of the temples corners. Knuckles landed on the corner and caught Froggy just a few centimeters above the spikes. Knuckles through Froggy to Big, and the light disappeared. Knuckles noticed that it had turned on the other switch! Knuckles was very grateful. "Froggyyyyyy!" Big spun around holding Froggy. Froggy suddenly got green, and dizzy, looking like it was gonna puke. Than it spit out a button and 2 pieces of the Master Emerald. Big ducked and Knuckles caught them. "Thank you, Big and Froggy. Now I must go into the temple." Knuckles presses the button. The door opened while rumbling. Knuckles got a white movement at the corner of his eyes. He looked toward the trees but it was gone. He decided it was nothing and started into the temple. "Hey wait! I am grateful for what you have done for me and Froggy, so I will help you with whatever you are doing!" Big actually meant it too. He had a huge smile on his face for finding Froggy. "I'd better hide Froggy somewhere. I'll be right back!" Big ran to his home. "Wow...well he does have hooks," Knuckles was trying to decide, talking to himself, "and he could be of some help too...Ok I guess he can come...I just hope he doesn't die trying..." Knuckles saw Big running back, sweating. "Wow! I haven't ran that fast since.....FOREVER! I guess I am so excited! Lets go!" Big grabs Knuckles by the muzzle and drags him into the temple again. Chapter Six (Sonic) "HEY I SEE KNUCKLES!" Tails waves to Knuckles, who doesn't see him, "But its weird why Eggman came to his old base? He's going in! Sonic, you jump down. I have to find a landing." "Ok, Tails!" Sonic gives Tails a thumbs-up and jumps off the plane. Tails flies off away from the forest. "I hope he will be alright...OKAY! It's time to go crack Egghead's egghead!" Sonic runs into the entrance of eggman's new base. author: I know this has been a short chapter. But don't worry, theres gonna be more action soon and there is going to be more stories from Sonic Adventure 3 I will make. Chapter Seven (Tails and Amy and E-100) "I don't know where to land! The nearest place I CAN land is my workshop!" Tails flies over to his workshop and lands. "Huh?" Tails says, looking up to see the Ark closer to the earth. "Oh No!!! I'd better find Sonic and tell him about this!" Tails says, talking to himself, "Maybe Eggman is up to this!" Tails runs away and sees Amy running into the tower with a green robot chasing her. "Amy!" Tails hears her screaming going up the tower. "I guess Sonic can wait to be saved!" Amy hears Tails says that. "SONIC IS IN TROUBLE?!!!" Amy shouts. Amy hits the robot hard with the hammer and it falls off the tower into the lake. Amy jumps off the tower. "I have a chaos emerald! I think it may be of some help!" Amy gives Tails the chaos emerald. "Don't worry. I can take care of myself! Go help Sonic!" "Sure thing Amy!" Tails accepts and runs into the mine that leads to the forest. Chapter Eight (Amy and E-100) Amy watches Tails ride the minecart away. She waves and turns around to see E-100 ALPHA dragging itself out of the water. "It seems as if this robot never gives up! I don't even have the emerald!" Amy shouts. Suprisingly, Alpha replied, for the first time. Amy could have guessed that Eggman upgraded him. "BZZZ....II....BZZZ....L.....LLL.....aaa....RRR.......BZZZZZZZ....LI....AR!!! YOU DO HAVE THE EMERALD IN THAT BIRDS NECKLACE!" "I don't have it anymore! This isn't even the bird that used to have the necklace! ITS A NEW GREEN BIRD!" It was actually different bird. "LIAR!!! BZZZ" Alpha repeats. Amy runs to the boat, and drives off. Tails saw her through the communicator, which had a camera screen on it, and was suprised that she could drive a BOAT! But he continued to go to the forest. "Ha HA! Sucker!" Amy insults at him. Alpha turns on his rocket boosts. He starts floating and chases Amy. Amy tries to speed up because Alpha was gaining on her, but she was going as fast as she could go! Alpha finally caught up with her and grabbed onto the bumper. She tried to swing him off but his grasp was very gripping that he was still holding on! Amy got up, not controlling the boat. "OK THATS IT! YOU'VE ANNOYED ME NOW, WITH MY SONIC IN TROUBLE!!!" Amy shouts at the robot and gets out her hammer and wacks him in the head as hard as she could. It even went so fast it suddenly went on fire! Alpha's head caught on fire but shaked it off and was far behind Amy now. He will catch her! But they were heading for the Amusement Park. Chapter Nine (Knuckles, Rouge, and Big) "STOP DRAGGING ME!" Knuckles complained. "Sorry. The hook grabs what it can get, BESIDESE MY FROGGY." Big joked. Big unhooked Knuckles. "Thank you..." Knuckles says, "Woah..." Knuckles looks around, and sees different pads with switches that put them in order. He looked over and saw someone. "Rouge! I knew I saw some jewels shine from that pocket of yours." Rouge takes out the a chaos emerald from the middle of her chest. "You mean these?" Rouge was gonna be sarcastic. "I just thought they'd make me look even hotter." Rouge poses, joking around. "Get out of here, bat girl!" Knuckles shouts at her, "It's my business about this mission, now leave!" "Now, thats rude to shout at a lady like that," Rouge says, "saying 'leave' so rudely! Plus, I have to collect the pieces too for Dr. Eggman anyways. It's none of your business either what I get! Now, you may leave too, unless you want things to get rough. But too bad boys aren't aloud to hit girls." "Your not a girl!" Knuckles insults her angrily, "Your an obnoxious brat bat!!!" "Well, excuse you, 'Red Echidna'." Rouge says, sticking her tongue out at Knuckles. She laughs. "Fine, but I got some more 'upgrades' from Dr. Eggman!" Suddenly rouges wings spread bigger with spikes at the folding point. Rouge grows bigger fangs and the center of her eye turns grey. 3 drills pop out of her shoes and spikes at knee-point. She grows longer finger nails, along with her chest enhancing. "Oh....my......." Knuckles says with a wide-open jaw, widening his eyes. "Oh my gosh! So big!!!" Big stares in amazement. "Big, SHE STOLE YOUR FROGGY!!!" Rouge knew what Knuckles was trying to do. Anger Big to make him stronger and attack Rouge. Rouge saw that fat cat as just a little sidekick. "Froggy.......WHAT?! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, ROUGE, IF THATS YOUR NAME!!!" Big's eyes go red and gets out another one of his fishing poles. The hook was now a ball with spikes at every point of it. Big set it on fire. Big got out his bait with turned into live, flying piranhas. "Hah! Little piranhas and a little ball won't hurt me!!!" Rouge moved her wings forward, creating a torrent of wind blows Knuckles back who suddenly hit a switch. Rouge starts turning upside-down and flies up to the cieling. "OW!" Rouge yelps suddenly scared. "Oh I get it! Gravity shifts! Big! While I'm battling, push some of these switches on the ground. Use your piranha's to guard you in case she comes at you!" Knuckles jumps high and glides and his gloves go sharper. He punches Rouge in the face who starts falling. Big hits a switch and she goes upwards even harder and hits the ceiling too. Knuckles sticks to the ceiling too. "AAAUUUGH!!! YOU AREN'T HITTING THOSE BUTTONS!" Rouge glides over charging at Big. Big hit her with the spiked ball and the piranhas formed together to make a humongous piranha, made out of little piranhas. They headed straight for Rouge. They grabbed her. "Let me go!!!" Rouge shouts as she gets smaller. The piranha threw her out of the temple, which shut immediately after she got out. Chapter Ten (Knuckles) A door opened. It was an entrance to the real magical room. The exit opened too. "Big, you'd better leave. This is only for the guardians of the master emerald," Knuckles tells him goodbye, "So you can leave now Big. So you can check if Froggy is at your house." "Sure thing, buddy!" Big gives a big hug to Knuckles, who just got even more irritated by him. "Goodbye! I hope we meet again some time!" Big waves goodbye and leaves and the door shuts behind him. And I hope that we don't! Knuckles thinks. Knuckles walked inside the door. He sees a huge portrait of Perfect Chaos, who he remembered has lost that one battle. Than he sees a little tiny picture of the Babylon Garden and of The FinalHazard (Biolizard) that Eggman abused to destroy half the moon. "The Biolizard and Babylon Garden..." Knuckles gets out the hologram transmitter and makes the hologram of his gravity type board, which transforms into the real life hoverboard. Knuckles grabs it. "I remember the biolizard too...i thought he was destroyed......" Knuckles wonders a lot to himself.AND Shadow from last time!!! How..? Oh well. No time to think about all this! Knuckles gets on his hoverboard and rides into the other room. A bright light flashed before his eyes. "ANOTHER ECHIDNA!? I saw you in my visions!!!" Chapter Eleven (Big) "Hmm.....Wonder what Amy and Cream are doing right now." Big goes to his house to get his new old cellphone. "Huh? Froggy? I set him in the lake a while ago. But I have 2 wooden gates on each. OH NO! HE MUST HAVE RAN AWAY!" Big takes a boat to head for the city. He notices Amy driving away from a green robot to the Amusement Park. He notices the green bird, but mistakes it. "SHE STOLE MY FROGGY AND THE ROBOT IS TRYING TO TAKE IT FROM HER! I won't be able to catch up in this jammed canoe! I'd better call Cream!" Big calls Cream for her to come and get him. She accepts and gets on the boat. Amy still hasn't reached the Amusement Park. "Whatcha need, Mr. Big?" Cream asks Big. "I need you to fly me as fast as you can to the Amusement Park!" "What?! But I won't be able to carry you! Your too BIG! But I do have my hoverboard, and you can use it." "Sure! Thanks!" Big takes the hoverboard. "I got some lessons from Tails. I can change this enough for me to ride. Plus to change into a power type!" Big gets out his fishing pole and gets the hook, and turns it into different tools. A few minutes later the hoverboard is a hover-cycle. Big gets on. "Thanks Cream! You want to come, and help me save Froggy?" "Sorry Mr. Big, but I can't. I hear Amy and Sonic is in trouble. But bye!" Cream flaps her ears, and flies away. I can't tell her that Amy stole Froggy...I just won't tell her than. Big thinks, while riding his hover-cycle over to the Amusement Park, trying to beat Amy there. Chapter Twelve (Amy, Big, and E-100 Alpha) "GET AWAY YOU OVERSIZED GREEN PIECE OF JUNK! I'M TRYING TO SAVE SONIC!!!" Amy yells at Alpha. She throws a small wrench that Tails gave to her at Alpha. Alpha gets further away, about a mile. She stops at the Amusement Park dock. She gets off and runs away and hides in the fun house. "Phew...I think i lost it......hm?" Amy looks over and saw a purple shadow cross over. It passes her again fast in the front of her, and yet she missed it again. It ran right behind her. She looked behind her. "AAAAAAH ANOTHER ROBOT BUT PURPLE!!!!!!!!" She runs away with mirrors all around, not knowing where she's going. Her bird tweets in yelps. The purple stranger keeps running after her, but slowing down. "H-Hey...Wait," the stranger says, sweating, "I just need that thing your holding..." "Big?! Did you turn against me now?!!! You are not getting this little feathery ball of cuteness!" Amy runs away. "But, Froggy doesn't have feathers!" Amy couldn't hear him. Big turned around and sees Alpha. Alpha shoves him out of the way. "Hey- That hurt you green junkpile! YOUR CHASING THE ONE WHO HAS FROGGY!!!" Big throws the hook at him and it grabs Alpha. He swings Alpha around. "AAAAHH!!!!" Alpha yelps while being twisted around. He was being swung so sympathetic yet soon Big went around so fast, Alpha caught on fire. Big unhooked Alpha and it flew into the air through the roof nearly flying out of the troposphere but than Big sees Amy jump high near Alpha. Her eyes were flared with annoyance, and irritated anger. Her hammer caught on fire with so much anger, and she hit the robot so hard, it flew right into the ionosphere, with Amy hoping it'll either freeze up, or burn up in the atmosphere. Amy ran to Big, holding the bird. "FROGGYYY-" Big stopped when he looked at what she was holding. "A BIRD?! I THOUGHT THAT WAS FROGGY!!!" "Um, no, this is my bird. It's family to the blue bird I once hid from that annoying robot, which I think is named E-100 Alpha," Amy looks at Big, "But I think I saw Froggy swimming down in the pond in this Amusement Park." Big and Amy run to the swimming pool and see Froggy below. "Want me to get him?" Amy asks Big. "No. He is a very fast and strong swimmer. I will have to fish him out" "Whatever you say, Big Cat," Amy jokes. Big runs his hook into the pool and Froggy grabs on. He pulls out Froggy. "FROGGYYYY!!!" Big hugs Froggy tight and he spits out another Chaos Emerald. "Oh my- Froggy!" "A Chaos Emerald! This might be able to help Sonic!!!" Amy grabbed the Chaos Emerald and started away. "Hey! Wait!" Amy stopped when she heard Big. "Thank you for helping me out! I would like to repay you! Do you need help with anything?" "Actually yes!" Amy's eyes sparkle with gratefullness of his help. "My Sonic-cu is in trouble!" "I would love to help! Sonic once helped me too!" "Lets go!" Amy jumps on Big's shoulders and he gets on the boat, with his hoverboard, which transformed back from its other previous form. Chapter Thirteen (Knuckles and Tikal) "Hello, Knuckles. I have been expecting you," the echidna said, "I am Tikal. Actually her spirit..." "I know you from my visions! The one...with CHAOS!!!" "Yes, I know. But now...Eggman has taken over him again. But he has gotten more power than before. See that moral of Perfect Chaos, Babylon Garden, and the Biolizard?" "Yes, I remember those..." "General Robotnick has escaped, and is working with Dr. Ive Robotnick." "How do you know all this..?" "I'm a spirit. It's just a thing spirits can do. Anyways, your friends only have about 3 Chaos Emeralds now. There are 2 more that I have. Dr. Robotnick only has 2. I have also found some of the Master Emerald's pieces." Spirit Tikal gives Knuckles the 2 Chaos Emeralds and 8 Master Emerald pieces. "There were 20 pieces broken. You now have the other half. You're mission is half complete. You will need to find the other pieces in Ive Robotnick's old base. "Wait! How was Shadow able to survive the fall from last time..? He showed up...and we all thought he was dead." "Ive Robotnick sent Chaos to go out and search for him. Chaos found his body deep in the sewers, which he hit so hard that he made a hole through the sewer's steel pipes. Chaos went back to robotnick, who drained some of Chaos left-over power he drained from the chaos emeralds, and Robotnick put the energy back into Shadow, transfering the power to Shadow, so he won't have to really have a chaos emerald to use his powers." "But last time, he saved the world along with Sonic. It was Robotnick's plan but Shadow is working with him again..?!" "Because Shadow got tricked again. Plus, the Robotnicks were the only relatives of Maria. He couldn't decline their offer." "How did he get tricked..?" "Fake note with Maria's handwriting." "Oh........so what about the Babylon Garden...and the Perfect Chaos..?" "Aparently, Robotnick drained some of Babylon Garden's power to put into Chaos, which will make Chaos 0 be able to transform into any of his other forms, without using the emeralds power." "Than how is the BABYLON GARDEN a threat?" "Because, Robotnick used the stones, which keep Babylon Garden floating, to give Chaos power. Which will give Chaos the power of gravity," Spirit Tikal says, looking at the falling ark, "The Biolizard was revived by General Robotnick. There are 2 Biolizards now. General Robotnick is working on the second one right now at the Babylon Garden." "WHAT?! How are me, Sonic, and Tails able to save EVERYTHING?!" "Don't worry. There are going to be other helpers...I will go into the base later, as soon as you figure out how to use the Chaos Emerald's powers." "Use its POWERS?! I know how to use it! It turns me to Hyper Knuckles, Sonic to Super Sonic, and Tails to Super Tails. Along with Super Shadow." "You don't remember Dark Sonic?" "Oh I do, but thats the only powers I know of them." "You may think that ONLY Shadow and the Biolizard have the only abilities to use them for others. But for other normal people, it has powers for them too. You just havn't unlocked them." "Wha-?!" Chapter Fourteen part 1 (Amy, Tails, and Big) Tails gets out of the minecart. "Finally! The Mystic Ruins! Hey! Is that...Big and Amy?!" Tails turns his tails. Tail's feet start lifting off of the ground. He flies over to meet Amy and Big. Amy looks up to see him lowering in front of them. Amy waves hello. "Hey Tails!" Amyt says. "Hey Amy! What are you doing here?!" "I was running away from one of Eggmans robots. They thought that this bird," Amy shows Tails the bird, "has one of the chaos emeralds like the blue one did." "Than I helped her! But most likely scared her," Big adds in. "But me and Big on the way to go help Sonic, who I think is in eggman's base." "What a coincidence! I'm going to help Sonic too! May I join? Which I might have to since I'm his best friend," Tails jokes to Amy. "Sure! Come o-" Something swooshed past Amy. "AAAH!!!" It grabbed her and flied to Eggmans Base. Amy looks at the robot. "Gamma!!!" Part 2 (Sonic and Metal Sonic) Sonic runs into Eggman's base. Sonic looks around and sees Eggman, Rouge, and Shadow heading into the rooms. "Oh no you don't!!!" Sonic runs into the room, just to find a capsule and empty space. He seemed to look around and he was in a very big room. He looked at the top corner of the room, seeing another room, which an unbreakable window covering Eggman, Rouge, and Shadow. There were speakers around it. "Welcome Sonic!!!" Eggman yells into the speakers, "I would LOVE for you to meet an old friend." "I know! Its Shadow!!! I can see him right beside you! How did you find Shadow, Eggman?!" "Its none of your business, faker. You may have made me think of Maria last time, but she means nothing to me now. Even if man-kind was wiped out, I could care less right now. I'm not the 'old friend' Eggman's talking about anyways. It's in the capsule." "Yes, and you might be suprised to find out who it is, too!" Rouge announces, right after Shadow. "I will keep it a surprise, for you to find out and battle!" Eggman pressed the button, and the capsule opens up to reveal Metal Sonic. "I put a Chaos Emerald into him, and put a little bit of 'Master Emerald power' into him." "Metal Sonic!!!" "I even upgraded him and gave him a voice chip. He can teleport, talk, turn into a rocket even. He can also control gravity like Chaos does now." "Chaos?!" "Oh don't worry. He's off on a mission right now, but I suggest you watch Sonic." Eggman presses a button, which turned Metal Sonic on. "...BZZ...power....on..." Metal Sonic looks up at Sonic. "Have a nice day!" Eggman says, with a following evil laugh. Eggman, Rouge, and Shadow leave the room. "Oh no...." Sonic looks at Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic transforms to his rocket form. "You.....defeat me.....every time.......BUT NOT THIS TIME!!! BZZ^$#!!!!" Rocket Metal Sonic turns to a rocket, and charges at Sonic, who runs away around the room. Metal Sonic shoots missiles at Sonic. Sonic jumps on them and hits Sonic in the glass part, on his stomach. It cracks and Metal Sonic goes back to his original form, kneeling on the ground. "GAH!!!" Metal Sonic regenerates with the power of the Chaos Emerald inside of him. "You won't be able to beat me with the chaos emerald!" Metal Sonic stands up. I hope my friends get here soon..! Sonic thinks. Chapter Fifteen Part 1 (Big, and Tails) "Amy!!! Big, we're going to have to save her!" "Sure thing, Tails! I owe her for saving my Froggy!" "Lets go!" Tails gets out gloves that power-up power, and Tails picks up Big and flies over to Eggman's base. There was an opening at the top. Tails dropped Big into the huge vent. It actually seemed that Big could fit. Tails flew in. "Wonder where that thing took Amy..." "C'mon Big, we have to find her! We need all the help we can get!" Tails sees beneath him another vent opening. "Stay here Big. I'm goin in! Stay her, and move on, no matter what! We'll need to split up for now. Bye!" Tails jumped down and it closed back up. "I've been expecting you, Tails..." "Eggman!" Part 2 (Amy and E-102 Gamma) "Let me out of here! I though you were my friend!" "I now work for Doctor Robotnick again..." "But don't you remember..." Amy showed Gamma the bird. "THIS?!" Gamma gasps. "MEMORY. SCAN. ERROR. ERROR. FAILED TO SCAN. MEMORY. FAILURE." Gamma starts to shut down. "RESET." Suddenly the door opened because Gamma fell on it. Amy stares at him. "Gamma! Are you ok?!" Gamma glances at Amy. "A...my..." Gamma gets up. "MUST. DESTROY." Gamma charges at Amy. Amy dodges. "Whats wrong with you, Gamma?!" Amy says, while dodging Gamma's charging. Gamma's hands turn into lazer cannons. "CLASSIFIED. REPROGRAMMED." Gamma shot more lazer's at Amy. Amy kept dodging. Gamma hovered above, turning one hand into a nuke bazooka. "Uh oh..." Amy says worriedly. Gamma shoots the nuke. Suddenly a hook grabbed it and reeled it above them, which exploded, almost killing them. "Big?!" "Amy!!!" Chapter Sixteen (Sonic and Metal Sonic) Metal Sonic turns huge. He starts to turn into Metal Madness, but even bigger. Sonic looks around him than the lights start dimming. Sonic looks forward and sees Metal Madness trapped inside a blue liquidy cage. It looks like he's trying to break out with his hoverboard and mechanical pieces. Sonic starts to go forward but gets pushed back. Metal Sonic looks at him. Metal Sonic points and Sonic starts melting. Sonic opens his eyes and hes on top of Metal Madness. "How'd I get up here?!" Sonic jumps and uses his homing attack at Metal Madness's eyes. Eggman appeared back in the window. But it wasn't Eggman. It was his grandfather. "You've caused enough trouble, you pesty little hedgehog." Gen. Robotnick presses a button, and two lazer guns point towards between Sonic and Metal Madness. It seemed as if Metal Madness was sleeping. Suddenly the two pointers shoot a lazer at the middle of the room. A huge portal starts opening. "What the..?!" Sonic starts to get sucked in. Sonic tries running but is staying in one spot. Sonic gets out his hoverboard. He gets on it and rides into the vortex. Metal Madness get sucked in too. "Hehehe..." General walks away. Chapter Seventeen Part 1 (Tails and Eggman) "You're finally here." Eggman comes out of the shadow but only shows him. Tails gets out his lazor cannon out. He puts the stall on. Suddenly eggman walks into the light more and he had Pefect Chaos in a cage form, trapping Metal Sonic.